


Avoiding Responsibility

by Xenpachii



Series: Cats man, love or hate em, they never leave [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenpachii/pseuds/Xenpachii
Summary: This whole mess is Khadgar's fault even if he has no idea that it is. Luckily, Jaina has gotten quite good at reading the Warchief and can hopefully alleviate her suspicion enough to form a better plan.(Spoilers: it's a plan alright but it only delays the inevitable.)
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: Cats man, love or hate em, they never leave [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Avoiding Responsibility

"I think you're being a bit..." Jaina paused, as if searching for a more appropriate word before settling on the most apt. "Dramatic? It could just be a cat."

"A 'cat' that consistently dodges not only the guard's notice but also my Dark Rangers? A 'cat' that seemingly appears and disappears at will? A 'cat' that seems to always find a way to nap atop my cloak and leave it's disgusting fur all over it?"

"I think we both can agree that in the light of such unscrupulous actions "dramatics" seem necessary."

Jaina sighed as she massaged her temples. The first two points she could concede as being a point of interest. The last two she was near certain were just the standard behaviors of a common cat... At least from what she'd observed but then again Jaina was not a cat. At least, not a common cat anyway but admitting that to Sylvanas would be even worse than the Banshee Queen finding the "offending feline" herself. Honestly, had Jaina known Sylvanas would develop an obsession over it she would have forgone the idea entirely. But as it stands she had to now find a way to convince her wife that this "cat" wasn't some sort of secret sleeper agent bent on discovering their weaknesses and destroying the peace they so strongly worked towards.

_Damn you Khadgar and your quirks._ Jaina silently cursed the Archmage. _If it weren't for you I'd have never had the idea..._

"-over this cat isn't even native to Orgrimmar, it's coat is far too thick and- are you even listening to me Jaina?" The Banshee barely restrained from hissing once she noticed her wife's attention was elsewhere.

Recovering quickly, Jaina asked: "Perhaps it belongs to one of the trading ships?"

".... What?"

"It's an old sailors practice and a fairly sound one. Cats are said to guard against sickness and potential mutiny in Kul-Tiras. Though I imagine that's more to do with them eating any rats that stowaway on board and honestly, who plots murder when you could accidentally kill a cat in the fighting?"

Sylvanas seemed to mull over this, leaning back in her chair and drumming the fingers of her clawed gauntlet against the hard wood of her desk. Her attention snapped downwards and, with the speed and precision of an undead ranger, seemed to catch and pinch something between her thumb and index finger. It took Jaina a moment but if she squinted hard enough she could see a single white hair trapped in the Banshee Queen's grasp.

"You raise an interesting point wife. I hadn't thought to check if our sailors were wasting their time believing such nonsense." Sylvanas evenly as she stared at the offending strand of hair.

Jaina refrained from sighing a second time before having a sudden idea. A horrible one really but it was better than beating her head against the wall known as Sylvanas Windrunner. Walking over she reached out and placed her hand upon Sylvanas's, slowly taking the offending strand before magicking it away. She then intertwined their fingers as her other hand moved to slid through the back of her wife's hair.

"I know this must be bothering you greatly," Jaina said slowly as she gently massaged the back of Sylvanas's head.

"But even if this cat is as dangerous as you say, are we not prepared to handle anything it might bring?"

Sylvanas hummed for a moment when Jaina's hand lightly scratched her head as she began to play with the Banshee's hair. 

"If our enemies must resort to using a cat to spy on us, then is that not proof of how desperate they are?"

"We both have endured far more than any one should. I know how hard it is to silence that voice that chants 'what if' everytime we face something different from tomorrow..."

"Is there a point to this?" Sylvanas suddenly asks, gaze fixed upon Jaina.

Had they not been married for 3 years Jaina would have interpreted that question as a thinly veiled insult. But, coupled with her wife's relaxed posture, ears lowered from their usually upright and alert position, and the half-lidded gaze staring into her own, Jaina knew better now. She smiled and leaned forward to press a soft but warm kiss to Sylvanas's lips, a kiss that was immediately returned as the Banshee used their intertwined hands to pull Jaina closer.

"Maybe try not to approach the cat as a threat, love. Perhaps it's being elusive because you want it to be." Jaina said after needing a moment to breath.

Sylvanas hummed again as she pulled Jaina back in for another kiss, greatly preferring the attention of her wife than mulling over a stupid cat. Though, and she would never admit it to Jaina, perhaps the Lord Admiral had a point... Animals disliked being around the Forsaken, approaching one with an air of hostility would surely make even the most wild of beasts agitated or flee.

Jaina peered down at Sylvanas questioningly, confused as to why her wife seemed so far away. Quickly she realized the Warchief was deep in thought again and she felt a small smile pull at get lips before she placed a warm kiss to her wife's temple and moved to step away.

"I'll let you think on it love, truly this is a puzzle for the ages." She intoned seriously, though her grin remained. "I sadly must return to my duties for the afternoon."

"Yes, you have given me much to think about Wife..." Sylvanas replied. "Will I see you later tonight then?"

"Perhaps you will, perhaps you won't," Jaina suddenly found herself teasing, an idea coming to mind again. "Until then, Dark Lady."

"Until then, Lord Admiral."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm splitting this one into two as I had finished it works ago but am now struggling to write the next bit. Hopefully with this posted I can prevent myself from going back and changing it when I even think about starting part 3.


End file.
